elemental_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Book 1 Chapter 1
"Aire needs its princess back. And you are that princess, Aya." — Megami Regina to Kazesawa Aya The Lost Princess Returns (失われた王女は戻る) is the first episode of Book 1: Aire of Elemental Pretty Cure and the first of the series. It debuted on TV Asahi on February 1, 2018. Overview Kazesawa Aya is a normal girl who attends school just like everyone else her age. One night, she has a strange dream of a book telling her the story of the Elemental Realm, and the day after her dream, she encounters a mysterious fairy named Mahorin. Mahorin claims that Aya is the crown princess of Aire, but when her adoptive sister Mahiru is attacked by Crown Princess Vasilisa of Fuego, the beautiful woman from her dreams, Megami Regina, gives Aya the Pact of Aire, and with it, Aya transforms into Cure Zephyr and defeats Vasilisa, thus saving Mahiru. Synopsis A book magically begins to open, and turns to a page of a beautiful woman with light surrounding her. A voice begins to speak: "Long ago, the great goddess Megami Regina kept the Elemental Realm and its five worlds at peace with each other.". The book turns to another page where four girls are controlling the four elements, and the voice speaks again: "The crown princesses of the four worlds - Aire, Agua, Tierra and Fuego - have dedicated their lives to keeping balance,". The book turns to another page where Megami Regina is shining light over the crown princesses, and the voice speaks again: "And Megami Regina blessed them with a great power.". The book turns to another page where a man sits on a throne with fire around him, and the voice speaks again: "One day, Fuego decided to rebel against the other worlds and declared fire as the superior element,". The book turns to another page where an army of fire elementals are attacking a mixed group of elementals, and the voice speaks again: "And tried to eliminate the other elements.". The book turns to another page where a devastated king and queen are holding a sleeping baby with a picture of the planet Earth behind them, and the voice speaks again: "In order to protect their lineage and elements, the royal families of Aire, Agua and Tierra sent their daughters to a planet called Earth.". The book turns to another page where the Forces of Fuego are attacking Earth, and the voice speaks again: "To this day, the Forces of Fuego continue to hunt down the three crown princesses,". The book turns to a final page where four girls stand, controlling their native elements, and the voice speaks again: "But all of that is about to change...". The pages of the book begin to turn rapidly as they glow and cover the screen. ''-Magical! Elemental Pretty Cure plays-'' Kazesawa Aya is walking down the streets, wearing her school uniform, and said that she couldn't believe she had made it into her second year of middle school. Her smile then turned into a frown, as she wondered about her dream from last night. An image of the book flashes in her mind, and Aya decided that it was probably just a weird dream. Just then, someone calls her name and Aya looks up, and sees her adoptive sister, Kazesawa Mahiru, waving frantically at her. Mahiru then yells at Aya to hurry up as the bus arrives, and Aya quickly starts running towards the bus, telling it to wait for her. ''-The episode title is shown and said by Aya-'' As Aya and Mahiru walk in the hallways of their school, Aya said that she was so happy that she and Mahiru were in the same class again, and Mahiru smiled. Mahiru then asked why Aya was late for the bus, and since she was always going in and out of things, it was a miracle she was still alive. Lucia muttered that it wasn't her fault she was born with the desire to sleep in. Mahiru flicked her ponytail and suddenly, people behind the two friends begin to squeal. As they turn around, both boys and girls all started shouting and yelling compliments about Mahiru's beauty, and Aya said that she couldn't believe that Mahiru managed to be so beautiful without even trying. Mahiru apologised and then turned to the people as she said that what they were saying was kind, but currently unnecessary. People kept throwing compliments, and Mahiru sighed. She then grabbed Aya's wrist and the two sisters quickly ran down the hallways, and Aya thought about how amazing Mahiru was, able to control both her beauty and these fans. Meanwhile, a little fairy named Mahorin is flying through the sky, and she wonders where the crown princesses are. Looking down at the city below her, she exclaims that she can sense the elements of air, water and earth, and decides that the crown princesses are in the city. Mahorin then flies down to the city, thinking about how she couldn't wait to meet the princesses, and promises the Elemental Realm that she will find the princesses. After school, Aya and Mahiru were packing their bags, and Aya asked if they could hang out that afternoon. Mahiru then apologised, saying that she was already invited by her friends to go to a new cake shop that just opened up, and explained that they could hang out tomorrow. Aya agreed happily, and Mahiru then picked up her bag, and told Aya that she'd see her soon as she walked out of the class. Aya finished packing her bag, but she stayed in the classroom a little while longer. She thought about the dream of the book, and wondered what it meant, when suddenly, she heard a voice saying that the dream meant that she (Aya) was one of the crown princesses! Mahorin then flew straight into the class via the open window, and slammed into Aya, shocking her greatly. ''-The eyecatch plays-'' Aya and Mahorin continued to stare at each other, and Aya's shock suddenly turned into happiness. She gushed over how cute Mahorin was, and Mahorin thanked her. She then introduced herself, and explained that she had sensed the element of air coming from Aya, which meant that Aya was the crown princess of Aire, the world of air elementals. Aya became confused, and said that she had no idea what Mahorin just said. Mahorin smiled and she'd happily explain, when suddenly, there was a shout coming from outside! Aya and Mahorin quickly rush outside, where they find a mysterious man and woman in front of Mahiru, who was kneeling on the ground. Aya ran to her sister and asked if she was okay, and Mahiru nodded, saying that the man and woman had just appeared from thin air. Mahorin was shaking badly, and whispered to Aya that the man was a member of the Forces of Fuego, while the woman was the daughter of the king of Fuego. The woman smiled evilly, and announced herself as Crown Princess Vasilisa of Fuego, and said that she couldn't wait to have some fun. She clapped her hands, and the man darted forward, fire appearing at his hand. Aya and Mahiru stared in shock at the man manipulating fire, and Mahorin then whispered to Aya that she needed to transform. Aya yelped in surprise, which caused Mahiru to look at her in confusion. Suddenly, the man slammed his fist down onto the ground, and both Aya and Mahiru were knocked away by gusts of fire. Aya managed to get back on her feet, but noticed that Mahiru had been knocked out. Aya quickly grabbed the unconscious Mahiru and tried to lead her away from the man, but Vasilisa then appeared in front of the sisters. Vasilisa asked why Aya was trying to save both herself and Mahiru, and asked why Aya wasn't afraid. Aya explained that she definitely was afraid, but for the sake of her adoptive sister, she had to fight on. Suddenly, there was a bright glow appearing in front of Aya, and a large projection of Megami Regina appeared. She told Aya that the world of Aire needed its princess back, and said to Aya that she was the crown princess. Megami Regina then gave Aya the Pact of Aire, and wished her good luck, while calling Aya by her true name. Briefly confused, Aya then grabbed the Pact of Aire and with it, she transformed into Cure Zephyr! Mahorin happily cheered that the element of air had finally revealed its princess as her eyes briefly glowed, and a surprised Cure Zephyr looked down at her outfit, and said that she couldn't believe she transformed. Vasilisa was shocked, but quickly shook away the shock as she commanded the man to attack Cure Zephyr. At first, Cure Zephyr could not get the hang of her new powers, but with the help of Mahorin, she was able to push back the man and was able to overpower him. Cure Zephyr is then told to unleash the power of air, and she used it to weaken him greatly. An angered Vasilisa then growled at Cure Zephyr, and her eyes began to glow as she used the element of fire to attack Cure Zephyr. Mahorin then told Cure Zephyr to enter the Regina state by summoning the element of air, and she did so, thus causing her eyes to glow and enhance her air magic. The two princesses began to fight, but Cure Zephyr eventually gained the upper hand in the battle, and defeated Vasilisa. Angered, Vasilisa then disappeared, and Cure Zephyr picked up Mahiru, and was relieved to see that her adoptive sister was okay. Cure Zephyr then reverted back into Aya, and she then told Mahorin that she had a lot of explaining to do. Laughing, Mahorin promised, but then Aya asked about the Regina state. Mahorin happily explained that it is named after Megami Regina and can only be used by a crown princess. When the Regina state is activated, the princess's eyes glow and their magic is increased to the point where they are even stronger than Megami Regina herself. Aya explained that she is still confused, and as the fairy and princess talk, they do not see Kiyomizu Takara, a high school student, watching them, who is shocked upon witnessing Aya transform. Deciding that she will ask Aya about it later, Takara walks away as Mahorin senses the element of water. ''-Rainbow-coloured hope plays-'' Credits * Written by: ** Kobayashi Tsubomi * Directed by: ** Kobayashi Tsubomi * Starring: ** Yuuki Aoi - Kazesawa Aya ** Nazuka Kaori - Kazesawa Mahiru ** Ishikawa Yui - Mahorin ** Matsutani Kaya - Megami Regina ** Ueda Reina - Vasilisa ** Morohoshi Sumire - Kiyomizu Takara Production Notes Transcript * Main article: Transcript: The Lost Princess Returns Goofs Trivia * Aya's character song, This is my dream, was played as an insert song. Gallery Category:Elemental Pretty Cure Category:Book 1: Aire Category:Book 1: Aire episodes Category:Episodes